Wookieepedia:Celebration Anaheim
Calling all Star Wars fans! Wookieepedia, the #1 Star Wars encyclopedia this side of Mos Eisley, will be in attendance at Star Wars Celebration Anaheim from April 16th to April 19th. We're partnering with Wikia and working with Lucasfilm and other Star Wars fans in order to bring you an epic Wookieepedia experience at the Anaheim Convention Center. This page will give you an overview of what we're doing at Celebration Anaheim, and we'll regularly update it with new information, as well as awesome content that we bring back from the show. Schedule Wookieepedia Table in the Wikia Fan Village All Days — Location: Fan Tables Stop on by the Wikia Fan Village to meet Wookieepedia administrators and contributors, interact with members of Wikia's staff, and celebrate Wookieepedia's 10th anniversary! Qwizards Live: Star Wars Celebration Edition Saturday, April 18 from 3 p.m. — Location Twitch Live Stream and live on the Fan Stage (303ABCD) Wookieepedians compete to be crowned the ultimate trivia champion in Wikia's Qwizards, an exciting live-action collaborative quiz show. Three Wookieepedians will go head-to-head in the competition before facing off against an audience winner. There will even be a special guest appearance from Leland Chee, Keeper of the Holocron from the Lucasfilm Story Group! Legion of Props All Days — Location: Throughout the Show Floor There will be a number of props on display throughout Celebration, all of which were built by Star Wars fans across the world. Wikia will connect these props with pages on Wookieepedia so you can test your knowledge about the galaxy far, far away. Check out Legion of Props on Wikia Live to see which of these props will come to life at Celebration Anaheim. There will even be a TOP SECRET prop from Star Wars: The Force Awakens! Meet the Qwizards '''Cavalier One' is one of the three Qwizards contestants. He is from London, England and is a long-time administrator on Wookieepedia. He is part of the review boards for Featured Articles and Good Articles, both of which he enjoys writing. He's written a total of 198 status articles! Where does he find the time? You can learn more about Cav on his user profile. Jorrel Fraajic, known in real life as Jacob Frantik, is one of the three Qwizards contestants. He is from Las Vegas, Nevada and is long-time Wookieepedia contributor and a former administrator. He was Wookieepedian of the Month twice, and has written over 20 status articles. He considers himself a fleet junkie, loves the technology of the galaxy far, far away, and collects Star Wars LEGO sets. You can learn more about Jorrel on his user profile. jSarek, known in real life as John Hazlett, is one of the three Qwizards contestants. He is a long-time Wookieepedia contributor and a one-time administrator. jSarek considers himself a Wookieepedia addict, is a fan of the New Republic, and attended Celebration IV, Celebration V, and Celebration VI. He has written a number of status article, and even made a few contributions to ''Star Wars'' Legends stories. For the old "What's The Story?" program, jSarek wrote the backstories for the characters Cane Adiss and Slyther Bushforb. You can learn more about jSarek on his user profile. Eric Moro is from Los Angeles, California and is the Vice President of Programming at Wikia and the host of Qwizards at Star Wars Celebration. A veteran of thousands of fan battles, he pledges to remain impartial, honest — and possessed of a snazzy bow tie! You can learn more about Eric on his user profile. Leland Chee is the Manager of the Holocron continuity database at Lucasfilm and a member of the Lucasfilm Story Group, making him a key member in the creation and oversight of the official Star Wars canon. He also manages the Indycron continuity database, which keeps track of the Indiana Jones canon. Leland will be a special guest at Star Wars Qwizards. See also *''Star Wars'' Celebration on Wikia Live Category:Wookieepedia